Slim Pati: Guilty Monscience
by The Infamous Boss Reo
Summary: The second songfic in the 'Slim-Pati' series, sung to "Guilty Conscience" by Eminem and Dr. Dre


This is a songfic (Read: Fictional.) So that means I don't own the song it's based on, which is "Guilty Conscience" by Eminem featuring Dr. Dre. Enjoy!

"Guilty Monscience"

by Boss Reo

Meet Izzy. After overhearing his parents discussing of how they should tell him he's adopted, he decides to run away. But before he reaches the door, his conscience comes into play.

Patamon: Alright stop. (Huh?)

Now before you swipe money from their drawer and try to sneak out the door

Think of what's in store.

You gotta think of the consiquence. (Who are you?)

I'm your digimon conscience.

DemiDevimon: That's nonsense!

You heard them both talking, they're not really your folks.

You just keep walking, but don't forget your coat.

Take the money you need, you'll see.

Get outta town.

You don't need them, besides, they'll keep you down.

Pat: Yeah, but if it all goes through like it's supposed to

You'd be lost and have no place for you to go to.

Think about it before you go first.

Think about your parents, their hearts would just burst!

DD: Forget that. Do that shtick.

Why should you care about them.

Are you their kid?

Your life has been a lie. Do you want this?

Pat: Izzy don't do it! This isn't how it should go through! (You're right!)

They still love you!

DD: NO!

Pat: 'Sides, where'd you go to? (Good Point!)

Don't listen to DemiDevimon, he's bad for you.

DD: You know what Patamon? I don't like your attitude.

__

These digi, these digi, 

I hear them.

And where I go they follow,

They follow

They follow

They follow, yo

__

These digi, these digi, 

I hear them.

And where I go they follow,

They follow

They follow

They follow, yo…

Meet Tai. Armed with the knowledge his digimon can digivolve even further, he does all he can to make his Agumon stronger. But when he's captured by Etemon, Tai throws himself in the line of danger to make Greymon digivolve.

DD: now you listen to me,

While you're throwing rocks at his feet,

Just call him names, that'll work

And then he'll start to charge at you.

Pat: TAI! What the hell are you about to do?!

You shouldn't push Agumon like this, it's not right!

DD: Hey, they're in danger. Wake up an' see the light!

It's his digimon, he can do what he wants!

So what if it goes berserk?

It'd just make an interesting plot!

Pat: Tai, don't you even know what he might turn into?

DD: Of course! Something stronger! Go ahead Tai an' go through.

Pat: OH NO! He's digivolving into SkullGreymon!

DD: All right! A good fight! Now it's time to get it on!

__

These digi, these digi, 

I hear them.

And where I go they follow,

They follow

They follow

They follow, yo

__

These digi, these digi, 

I hear them.

And where I go they follow,

They follow

They follow

They follow, yo…

Meet gatomon. With orders from Myotismon, she searches for the 8th Digidestined. After finding her, she readys to strike at her. Once again, her conscience comes to work.

Pat: Gatomon no!! You can't just kill her!

DD: Why not? She wants to.

Use those claws to skewer!

She's the one you're supposed to bump off.

Hell, forget slicing her throat,

Just cut the brat's head off!

Pat: Wait, there's something you should know before you do..

DD: No one cares what you think! Better said later than soon.

Pat: No, it isn't. there's something you should know. 

Besides, if you kill her, there go the ratings for the show.

DD: Okay, thought about it. 

Still wanna stab er'.

If she doesn't, we can always just take the brat an' kidnap er'.

That's what I'd do.

Be smart, don't be braindead.

You gonna take advice from some pig with wings on his head?

Pat: What'd you say?!

DD: Hmm, don't think I remember.

Pat: BOOM BUBBLE!

DD: Yeesh! What a temper!

Pat: Gatomon, you're the digimon that belong to this child.

DD: Don't listen to him! Use those claws an' go wild!

Pat: But Devimon, won't you get promoted if she doesn't do it?

DD: Shut up you! 

Don't think she won't go through with it!

"Don't do this, don't do that."

Wait a minute! 

What am I saying?! 

Don't do it you stupid cat!!! 


End file.
